


Stay The Same

by Val_Creative



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Hotels, Light-Hearted, Phichit Chulanont Loves Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Christophe takes a moment to comfort Phichit.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Stay The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ried (riiiied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/gifts).



> Thank you to the mod(s) of **100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange** for letting me join! I haven't done YOI in a while and I really hope my giftee likes this. I wanted something nice for the characters. Any thoughts/comments welcomed!

*

"What's the matter?"

It's a day following the NHK Trophy. Christophe spies Phichit sitting alone with his bags in the hotel's lobby.

"Nothing," Phichit insists, staring down at his mobile.

"Has anyone ever told you… _you're a bad liar?"_

Phichit's eyes wander to a softly grinning Christophe. His thumb continues scrolling. "Georgi Popovich unfollowed me." Phichit relaxes, going sheepish. "He won't tell me why, but I liked Anya's new wedding dress photo."

" _Ah_ , yes. Jealousy makes fools of us all." Christophe nods, shrugging. 

He plops into a hotel-chair beside Phichit, accepting an earbud and listening in.

A taxi-ride can wait.

*


End file.
